Horror Stories of a Gay Teenage Boy
by 3crazystalkers
Summary: Jackson just any other young teenager in middle school... Except he is secretly in love with his bff Arjun. When everything goes wrong Jackson's amazing life turns into a horror story. I am Dutchess Creativity and this is "The Horror Stories of a Gay Teenage Boy"
1. Chapter 1

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! " The shrill cry came from  
the lonely darkness that engulfed the once cheerful streets. Franki ran down the  
street clutching her waste that had been slashed open. She was panting but she  
knew that if she slowed her pace even by the slightest she would be ripped to  
shreds. She could no longer hear her persuer but she knew that they were still  
behind her. She continued along for like a quarter mile when she tripped over a  
camera. She tried to get up but a man grabbed her by the arm and shoved her  
against a brick wall. "Please, let go of me! It's coming!" Franki pleaded  
with the strange man. "Why should I let you go when you just destroyed my  
camera. I have been filming the hottest dumpster scenes ever for the past hour  
and you just destroyed them all!" the man yelled at her. She was a bit confused  
but as she realized what he meant it was to late. Clearly the man saw her eyes  
grow wide cause now he too turned around to see it. "Oh shit let's go boys!" he  
screamed, and as he took off running two naked guys followed shortly behind him.  
"What th- " she was cut off when she was suddenly thrown to the ground with a  
sudden yet very strong force. Please! No! Please please please please ple-" she  
was unable to continue as her stomach was sliced open. 'It' then began feasting  
on her intestines bit by bit. She heaved out a final scream but it didn't matter  
anymore no one could hear her, and 'it' made sure no one could find her either.  
As what was left of the body was dragged away, it left a trail of blood. The  
trail continued all the way down to the pier where it was then thrown over the  
edge. The water turned a shade of crimson red and the moon came from behind the  
clouds and shined bright red like a ruby.  
KYRA  
The school was silent. Nothing but murmers could be heard throughout the  
hallways. After the death of Franki not many people had much to say. Everyone  
liked her a lot but I guess everyone has to go at sometime. There I was walking  
down the hallways. Me. Kyra. When my friend had died over the weekend.  
I approached my lockers where I am always greeted by my friends, but today all  
anyone gave was a hollow and sorrowful stare. We still waited for each other and  
walked down to class together but it just wasn't the same without Franki.  
Everyone was morbid, but Jordan seemed a bit worse for the ware. Couldn't  
imagine why. Everyone was silent but I had to know that he was okay. I didn't  
need another one of my friends going crazy and deciding suicide was the answer.  
"Jordan." I called in a half-whisper tone. He glanced up at me for a moment but  
after a while he just looked back down at his desk. "What's with Jordan?" asked  
Tiffany. "I don't know. I'm gonna ask Jackson he may know." Jackson, Arjun, and  
Jordan had become very close over the school year so if Jordan was gonna tell  
anyone what was wrong it would've been them. But, Arjun didn't come to school  
today so, it was just Jackson. "Hey Jackson, do you know what's up with Jordan?"  
I asked him. He jumped as I spoke and when I finished talking he turned around.  
His eyes were wide and they gleamed with fear. " nuh nuh nuh no. He probably  
just misses Franki that's all." When Jackson finished he seemed content with his  
answer, looking a bit less frightened but, I could tell that he was holding  
something back.

"Okay, tell me if you hear anything from him alright?" I asked him. He gave the  
tiniest nod, and I went back to my seat. As I sat down Tiffany asked  
"Soooo...?" "No clue, Jackson said he was probably just mourning but Jordan and  
Franki weren't that close. He wouldn't feel this bad." They both looked over at  
Jordan who had his head in is arms like he was crying. "Could he really be  
crying?" I wondered to myself. No one had ever seen Jordan cry before. Maybe he  
knows something about why Franki did it. Maybe that's why he feels so bad. I've  
got to know.

JORDAN

I- I'm freaking out! Everyone's asking questions. Why do I have to be so  
obvious. Why can't I just pretend to not care like Jackson is? I pick up my head  
expecting to see everyone staring. Thank the Lord it was just those two. Tiffany  
and Kyra. They always had a mysterious way of knowing when someone was hiding  
something. I can't let them find out. They will never trust me again. The memory  
of the night before rang out in his mind. Her pleas. He didn't listen. He  
should've let her go when she asked. It's his fault she died. He quickly glanced  
at Jackson hoping that Kyra wouldn't realize that Jackson had anything to do  
with this. When his gaze got back to her, her eyes were narrowed. Ugh I can't  
get anything past that girl. Her and Tiffany began whispering amongst  
themselves. I know they're just trying to help but they wouldn't be if they knew  
what happened. "Jordan!" he was ripped out of thought by Angal calling him. No.  
Not Angal. She was just as bad as, if not worse than Kyra and Tiffany. "Jordan  
are you okay?" she asked. "Yea." he said with a slight bit of enthusiasm in his  
tone hoping she wouldn't realize how bad he was doing on the inside."Alright."  
she said. She actually seemed to buy it. Maybe she was just off since the death  
of her friend. They spent the rest of the classes "reading" not that anyone did  
much of that. RRRIIIINNNNGGG! the bell went off for the next class.

ARJUN

There was sweat dripping down his face. He was so nervous. He had been up all  
night researching what had happened to Franki. He wouldn't stop until he found  
anything about what had killed her last night. He searched every web page he  
could find but nothing. He then came to a site that looked promising even though  
the last thirty sites had looked "promising" too. He opened the site and began  
reading. His eyes were wide with terror. He picked up his phone. He knew that if  
he called Jordan would answer. Jordan had seen it too. But when he tried to call  
a loud screeching filled the room. He dropped the phone and covered his ears  
that were now bleeding. He began screaming in pain. He was then thrown against  
the wall. When he looked back to see who had done it nothing was there. He stood  
up. Now heaving after having the wind knocked out of him. He was then thrown  
down again. This time he began coughing up blood. When he gained enough strength  
to raise his head "it" was there. "No! Please! What will Jackson do without me?  
A deep and ominous voice echoed throughout the room. "Don't worry I know he  
would rather die than live without you. Hahahah." "No please! Take me but sp-"  
It was too late. His throat was slit open. Life was immediately ripped out of  
him. Everything turned white and it was as if he was falling through  
nothingness.


	2. Chapter 2

Capter 2

BRYN

Fifth period. She was looking forward to this class. This was always the class  
where nothing is wrong. In this class everyone is friends and everyone has each  
others backs. Plus, Angal was joining reach today which is gonna be awesome. She  
walked in expecting everyone to be happy and cheery. Instead she was greeted  
with nothing but sadness. The room even had a stiff feel as well as the stench  
of grief. She sat down next to Angal and Kent. When the bell rang Mrs. Spivey  
spoke something of Franki. She obviously felt pity on her students but she also  
hadn't known Franki so there was no genuine sorrow there. She told us that no  
matter how unfortunate the matter is school must continue. She pulled up a video  
on the regions of the U.S. Everyone sat and took notes but when we got half way  
through the video, the screen flickered and turned to the channel 13 news. "We  
are interrupting whatever you're doing to bring an important announcement. It  
appears a 12 year old child named Arjun Schoozenhoff has died today. It looked like  
suicide but when we compared it to the death of the child Franki Dill , we  
realized that it is incredibly unlikely that they both committed suicide, and in  
the same way. Investigators now believe that these suicides are actually the act  
of a serial killer. Thank you for your time and you can now continue whatever  
you were doing." Everyone stared in shock and silence for a moment until  
Jackson broke the silence by falling to his knees in tears.

JACKSON

How could this happen to me? Why must everything I care about be ripped away  
from me? Why can't I just be happy for once? Why does God hate me? What am I  
supposed to do without Arjun? I felt hands on my back conforting me. None of  
them helped though. They didn't know just how close we were. Jordan helped me  
up. He brought me over to his table and pulled a chair up for me. He understood.  
He's always been there. He's probably the only reason I haven't killed myself  
yet.  
Kyra handed me a tissue and I accepted it. She then sat down across the table  
from me. After a while I calmed down. This time Mrs. Spivey didn't have her  
school must go on speech. Arjun was one of her students. So everyone sat there  
for the class. No one really talked, not that Mrs. Spivey really cared. When  
fifth period ended I walked with Kyra to Algebra. She carried my books for me.  
That's the thing about Kyra, she'll do anything in  
her power to cheer you up (unless you did something to annoy her) When I got to  
class she set my books down, went her desk and set hers down then came back. She  
sat down across from me. She looked expectantly at me. "What?" I asked although  
I was pretty sure I already knew what she wanted. " Soooooo, uummmm, you know. This thing. This thing that got Arjun, is the same thing that got Franki." She said lightly. I knew she was playing me but there was still sadness in her voice that she couldn't hide. " Kyra, I know what you want me to do. You want me to tell you I know exactly who or what the killer is. But i cant. Cause to be honest with you I dont know." I responded. "I believe you. But, there is something that you arent telling me. I know it. You cant hide that from me." She responded, now sounding more serious then sad. "Fine, ill tell you but you cant tell jordan or anyone else this, and especially that im the one that told you." "Okay. Cross my heart." She answered. I recalled the events of that weekend including how Jordan had told them to run though he had never seen what they were running from. Her expression was unchanging the whole time. It was almost as if she had anticipated something like that had happened. When I had finished telling my tale, she just nodded and walked back to her seat. But, instead of sitting down with her friends like she usually does, she moved over to the table alone. She was obviously bothered by what had happened even though she didnt show it.

KYRA

What could it be? Jackson obviously told everything he knows but... But Jordan must know! But how can I get it out of Jordan without him finding out that Jackson had told me what had happened? Maybe I could get Jackson to ask for himself.. No. That wont work. Jackson is going through a lot right now because although he wasnt out of the closet, everyone already knows that Arjun and Jackson are practically dating.  
Throughout all pf seventh period I just thought about how we could figure out what was going on. When the bell rang signalling the end of school, the idea finally popped into my head. ALLY JESUS TIFFANY FABULOUS ADAMS! She was the answer. Tiffany had the powers to do pretty much anything. The only issue with that is that although she could do anything, she would only do it for certain people. As she was leaving, I ran up to her and asked her about it. We were walking towards the buses. Tiffany had been punished for getting a parking ticket and was being forced to ride the bus for a week. When I had finished asking her if there was anything she could do, she handed me a slip of paper. And turned the opposite direction.  
ANGAL  
She layed face down sprawled out on her bed. She didn't feel like doing anything. She didn't feel like eating, drinking, or even breathing. Franki had been her friend since cheer camp when they were 5 years old. She had been the only friend she had for most of her life. Of course, she now had other friends that could stand up for her and protect her just the way Franki did, but it just wouldnt be the same. "Mmmrrroooowwwww" she heard her cat. She ignored her cat for a moment, but then she remembered. She instantly popped up and summoned her cat onto her bed. She began making noises that sounded increadibly close to a cat's meow. "Whiskers, you know who did this don't you?" Angal asked her cat. "Know I may." Spoke the cat. The cat appeared to be speaking English though Angal knew that it wasnt. A gift had been brought down for generations in the Gregor family line. They could speak the language of cats. It was both a gift and a curse. "Under which thou not expect an old friend brought to ends breath. Commiter of thys sin is le domesticus chat." The cat finished. She just stared at her cat for a moment. After that, she stoood up and walked over to the corner of her room. She banged her head on the wall about ten times over. "Why cant you just speak like normal people?" She asked her cat. She sat down at her desk and carefully wrote down the words the cat had said, and stared blankly had them trying to figure out what it meant.

JORDAN

Him and Shane were lying on the bed staring at each other. He had felt sl strongly about Shane for ages now. He felt really bad turning down his friend when she asked him out, but Shane was just so amazing. There was something about his curly black hair and how short he was that I was attracted to. I was just staring into his deep brown eyes as he stared back into mine. Surprisingly I rose before him. "We should uh... Get back to practice." I said. I was sweating. I think he could tell I was nervous but he just shrugged it off. He got off and walked over to the drum set sitting in the corner of my bedroom. He sat down and began playing. It was so hot watching him play. During his performance Shane looked up and smiled at Jordan. I just stared at his sweaty body. It was so hot he just couldnt get the thought of Shane out of his head. He imagined Shane giving him a blowjob with that big mouth of his. He was snapped back into reality. Shane stroking the bulge in my pants. He was looking up at me ans smiling. I can't believe this is actually happening. He allowed Shane to force him into his desk chair. I moaned as Shane pulled off his shorts followed by his boxers. When my dick popped up I was worried he would laugh or something, but he only smiled. "Oooohhh." I moaned. Thos was so much better than jerking off to a picture of Shane. He laid his head back and closed his eyes. After moment he looked down to see Shane's hot face, mouth stuffed with my cock. But as Shane looked up to meet his eyes. Franki was standing beside him. "Jordan." she said. He pushed away from Shane and backed up to the wall. "W-w-what do you want from me?" He asked. " Oh it's far to late for what I want. But since I couldn't have you, no one can." Her voice was sturn, but he didnt realize what she meant until she grabbed Shane. She threw him across the room. "Jordaaa-"'he was screaming. When he slammed into the wall he shrieked in agonizing pain. "Why are you doing this Franki?" I asked her. "We should've been together forever." She replied. "Your just a crazy bitch, Franki. You know i love Shane." "Exactly and I loved you... But I dont guess either of us get the one we want. Shane began levitating he opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out. This time he flew into the drumset. Jordan stared in horor, motionless. When the dust cleared out he ran to the young teens lifeless body. He turned around ro fund Franki but she was gone. He held Shane's body in his arms. He kissed Shane on the lips. "You were my first love Shane and you will always be." Then the body dissapeared into mist.


End file.
